


Goddess

by jeejaschocolate



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Background Het, Bechdel Test Pass, Ethereal Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Varda knows what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Halls of Mandos, Lúthien's song was heard throughout Valimar. But it seems to have intrigued one Vala in particular...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I got the idea for this one, but it has all the elements that I so love. Enjoy! 
> 
> (For reference, I use the Sindarin and Quenya names of the Valar interchangeably, depending on the point of view. Hope it doesn't mess up the flow, but it should read fairly easily.)

Mandos shook his head. Never before had any of the Eldalië ever dared to approach him in this way, shedding tears upon him as if he were a creature that could be moved to pity. He had always been immovable, ever since the Music, and he saw no reason to change that.  
  
But this...  
  
This strange Elda, part Ainu clearly, with her _fëa_ sundered from her carnal body, still retaining all the beauty she had possessed in life... This was unprecedented, to say the least. In her song, Mandos heard the beauty of Arda woven into words, the strife of the second-born mortals and the lingering sadness of the Eldar strung together into one congruous piece that touched upon the bittersweetness of Eru’s design.  
  
Mandos could not deny that it was beautiful. So beautiful in fact that when he looked upon Lúthien, her head bowed and eyes closed against the emotion of her song, Mandos had no choice but to concede that something needed to be done. He would have to appeal to a higher authority for this one.  
  
The god of death sighed. He turned and left Lúthien kneeling in the darkness of his Halls. He would go to Valimar himself. One of his brethren there would know what to do.  
  
In Taniquetl, Mandos stood before his kin and disclosed everything about the sorrowful, beautiful creature that had graced his Halls. As he spoke, he could hear her song echoing powerfully across Valimar itself. The other Valar were moved to tears (not Mandos himself, who stood stoically except for one slight twitch at the corner of his eye, an unheard of sign of agitation).  
  
Alone along them, Varda stood.  
  
“Bring her to me.”  
  
Mandos regarded the Queen of the Vala only once. He knew what she was planning to do, he saw the events unfolding before him as plainly as the flow of destiny always did. And in truth, he had no objection.  
  
He nodded. This was her affair, then. That was fine. Better to be done with the matter entirely, and better still to let Varda take over.  
  
On her head be it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Lúthien knelt alone in the Halls of Mandos. The other Eldalië she had come across were silent now and she could not feel the presence of their _fëar_. It had been some time since Námo left her without a word about where he was going or if he would return. So, Lúthien felt the jarring realization of loneliness. She hated knowing that this might be the end of her journey. Yet, the loneliness and bitterness of her situation only added to the beauty of her song, and she felt the mood around her shift as she spun more sounds together.  
  
Beren...would she ever see Beren again? Was it destined not to happen now, after all they been through...?  
  
Suddenly she felt the eeriness of Námo’s presence, a creeping sensation she had come to know well in a short time. Upon opening her eyes, she saw that the Vala had returned, and this time, she could make out the shape of a door behind him. That had certainly not been there before.  
  
“Come with me,” Námo said, in a murmuring voice so quiet that Lúthien felt she had heard it mostly in her mind.  
  
Still, she rose and followed the Vala as he opened the strange door that had appeared. Námo did not enter. He gestured with significance towards the entrance, but Lúthien hesitated before going through, as she could not see the other side and did not understand why she was going alone...  
  
But the entrance rushed to meet her anyway, and before she knew it she was through to the other side.  
  
Here, the world was as light as the Halls had been dark. Lúthien found herself surrounded completely by white light on all sides. She stood upon a white marble floor that vibrated with each step she took. When she turned around, the door she had passed through was gone.  
  
After briefly panicking about being sealed in a new, unidentifiable realm, Lúthien suddenly noticed that she could feel the hardness and coldness of the floor beneath her. Indeed, her arms were covered in goosebumps and the fine hairs all across her body stood on end. This realm was strange and mystifying, to be sure, but even stranger was the fact that clearly Lúthien’s _fëa_ had assumed a physical body once again. It felt the same as the body she had from birth, which made no sense. She had left that body behind to journey here.  
  
Then, a shiver ran through her and Lúthien knew she was not alone.  
  
Looking across the room, Lúthien saw the figure of a woman. The shiver that had swept through Lúthien’s body upon this woman’s entrance had not gone away. It felt as though her whole being tingled with restless energy, shimmering like a gemstone in the light under this woman’s gaze.  
  
There was no doubt in Lúthien’s mind. She had never seen this woman before, but she knew her all the same.  
  
“Elbereth...” Lúthien whispered, the syllables ghosting out of her mouth in reverence. She almost dared not address her.  
  
Varda revealed herself to Lúthien, standing in carnal form so that she could be seen. Her skin was fairer even the whiteness of their surroundings, so white that she actually appeared to be a shade of pale blue. Her hair wafted gracefully around her body, even though there was no wind. Lúthien could not describe the color of that hair if she tried; there were no words for it that she knew. Varda’s hair looked like it was made of the stuff of stars, but also mixed with something...darker...?  
  
“You know me,” Varda said then. Her voice was surprisingly deep. It could have been masculine if she wanted it to be, but now the Vala spoke only in a dulcet alto that vibrated somewhere deep within Lúthien. “I have chosen this physical body so that you may look upon me unhindered.”  
  
With that, Varda raised her arms briefly. Now the form was complete. And it was breathtaking.  
  
Varda wore only a long skirt that was parted down the middle to reveal the space between her graceful thighs and downward. The skirt was made of delicately interwoven feathers, possibly eagle feathers, but Lúthien was not looking that closely. On top, Varda wore only a thick necklace of bright jewels strung together. It would have been extravagant if not for the fact that those jewels hung directly over Varda’s uncovered breasts, which Lúthien dared not look upon for propriety’s sake. Yet, it seemed that Varda had nothing to hide, and the sight of those breasts called to Lúthien even though she tried to fight it by staring only at the Vala’s whimsical, heartbreakingly beautiful face.  
  
Her eyes like two aquamarine crystals, Varda surveyed Lúthien’s form with carefully measured glances. Lúthien looked down upon herself to see what there was to survey. With shock, she realized that she was naked. Apparently, she had assumed her old body without any clothes to go with it, which she had not noticed at first.  
  
So, there she stood, naked and completely exposed before Varda, Queen of the Stars. Lúthien tarried for a moment, unsure if she should cover herself or not. In the end, it did not seem befitting to show shame before Varda, and so Lúthien let herself stand bare without embarrassment. She was comfortable in this body, after all, and proud of its ownership. To that point, she did not lower her head because it seemed Varda wished to speak with her personally.  
  
“I heard your song,” Varda said, taking a slow step forward. Her hips swayed as she moved, the feathers and jewels jingling about her body. “I was moved to see for myself the creature that could craft such a sad, beautiful melody.”  
  
Varda stopped moving, standing a ways from where Lúthien was. Still, the sight of her was even clearer now and the elf songstress found her body responding in an unlooked for way. A distinct tremor ran down her spine. She felt as if her skin had suddenly become very sensitive, but she dared not test that theory in front of Varda.  
  
“I see now that you are exactly what I expected,” the Vala continued. “You are neither Ainu nor Elda, but something else entirely...a strange and rare beauty...”  
  
Realizing slowly that that was a compliment, Lúthien bowed her head in acknowledgement. “My beauty pales in comparison to yours, my lady,” she said demurely.  
  
“True, of course,” Varda replied, unaffected. “Tell me, do you like the body I have given you? It is almost the same as the one you had.” She smirked, her face tilting to the side in a curious way. “But this one is unfinished.”  
  
“Unfinished?” Lúthien asked, confused as to what that could mean.  
  
“Yes. You see, I have come to offer you a choice. Your song has affected me and the rest of my kind, but we see only two options for you from this point on. So.” She shook her head to allow her hair to flow down her back before she continued. “You can remain as an elf, one of the firstborn whose birthright it is to dwell in Aman until the end of time. You will reside in Valimar then, with your own kind, and mine, who are curiously eager to cross paths with you...”  
  
As Varda spoke, Lúthien found herself struggling to focus on the gravity of the decision before her. She longed to rake her eyes over the tantalizing form of the Vala in front of her, moved by an insistent urgency she had never quite felt before. Varda’s otherworldly presence had a prolonged effect, it seemed...  
  
“Or,” Varda went on. “You can have him. Take that man you so adore and dwell in Middle-earth if you like, but this time you will be mortal. Never again shall Valimar be open to you. You will live once, as the Edain do, but you will have your man by your side to spend a mortal lifetime with. What do you think?”  
  
“You are offering me a chance to be with Beren as a mortal?” Lúthien asked.  
  
Varda stared at her. She flicked her eyes across Lúthien’s body again and the elf shivered. She could actually feel that gaze as it fell upon her skin, like a soft caress...  
  
When Lúthien opened her mouth to speak, Varda waved her hand and the elf found that her voice was lost suddenly, briefly. “Don’t bother answering,” the Vala said. “I know what you will say. You want to be mortal, right?”  
  
Lúthien nodded.  
  
“But what will become of your voice? Of all your powers?”  
  
Feeling her throat loosen, Lúthien replied, “It seems that is up to you, my lady.”  
  
Varda raised an eyebrow. “Well then.” She smiled. “It is done.”  
  
A strange prickling sensation travelled all across Lúthien’s form, she looked at her hands and noticed that they were slightly pinker in tone, fleshier somehow, more earthly. Lúthien sighed as she settled into her mortal flesh. She recognized herself now as more woman than elf. There was really very little difference, except Lúthien found her vision more narrow, and her body more eager than ever to bask in the light of Varda’s glory.  
  
Giving into the temptation, Lúthien finally allowed her eyes to travel downward over Varda’s body. To say that the Vala had the most perfect pair of breasts Lúthien had ever seen would have been an understatement. Beyond that, there was something palpable about the way her figure aligned itself, the way her features seemed perfectly bespoke in proportion to themselves. It was a display of an overwhelming kind of womanliness that went straight to Lúthien’s head and groin. Her mind felt foggy with desire, and she became aware of how incredibly wet she was between her legs.  
  
Varda approached her easily. She must have taken notice of how Lúthien’s chest had begun to heave with each measured breath she forced herself to take, but the Vala paid no mind.  
  
“Tell me,” Varda commanded. “What is it that a creature of your ability and loveliness desires most in the world?”  
  
Lúthien blinked and tried to steady herself. “Love...?” she said vaguely after a time, feeling surrounded by pressure due to Varda’s close proximity.  
  
Varda huffed and tossed her head back, dismissing the idea. “Love? Is that all?” She continued to approach Lúthien, now within reach of her. “What else do you desire?”  
  
At that moment, Lúthien wanted nothing else other than to lean her body forward and feel the intense delight of being pressed against that queenly figure, but she knew it was not permitted and perhaps blasphemous. So she remained still, even as she felt some of her own wetness begin to slide down her thighs.  
  
“To live...in peace, I suppose...” That was the only answer that came to mind. After all, Lúthien had not thought much about her life beyond the Quest, and so it was all she could hope for.  
  
“Peace?” Varda’s eyes widened and she laughed deeply, sending tremors around the space where they stood. “What do you know of peace, child? You have lived your whole life in Beleriand, surrounded by strife on all sides. Peace only exists in Aman. And even then, we have seen hardship. We have had our share of violence and...kinslaying...”  
  
A slight frown creased Varda’s brow, and Lúthien felt intense anger radiating outward from the Vala. Lúthien knew enough to be afraid in that moment, but it passed quickly.  
  
Instead, Varda raised her hand upward and extended one finger towards Lúthien, pointing in the direction of Lúthien’s collarbone. The woman shivered as if she had actually been touched, her frame shaking as she struggled to maintain composure against the feeling.  
  
“What do you know of peace?” Varda repeated quietly, moving her finger to point across various parts of Lúthien’s body, inflicting her ethereal caress over much of the woman’s sensitive flesh. “For that matter, what do you know of love? Of pleasure?”  
  
As she said that last word, Varda pointed at that drenched spot between Lúthien’s legs. Overcome with sensation, Lúthien cried out, feeling Varda’s essence ghost across the area that ached for her touch.  
  
Varda smiled, clearly pleased at the effect she had. “I will see for myself,” she said, in answer to her own question.  
  
At that, Varda closed the distance between them in one movement. She brought her finger against Lúthien’s wetness, parting the hair there easily to slide between her sensitive folds of flesh. Lúthien felt as if she might collapse against the intensity of that sudden pleasure, so Varda placed her other hand against the back of the woman’s neck to steady her in place.  
  
“You know, I desired your mother in this way, as well,” Varda said casually, dragging her finger back and froth across the expanse of Lúthien’s wet, twitching flesh. “But she rejected me. Can you believe that?”  
  
Actually, Lúthien could believe that. Melian was the most strong willed being in Arda, as far as Lúthien knew. Her mother’s will alone was what had kept them all safe from the enemy for so long, such was the sheer unyielding quality about that Maia...  
  
But Lúthien was not capable of answering at the moment. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her mouth hung open, and she heard desperate cries reverberating around the space that she knew came from her own voice.  
  
Varda leaned closer to her. Meeting no resistance, the Vala slid her finger into Lúthien’s quite open entrance, pushing all the way inside with ease. Lúthien moaned and let herself fall forward, resting her body against Varda’s resplendence.  
  
“This is how I would have you sing for me,” Varda whispered. Her voice sounded very close, too close actually, such that Lúthien felt as if Varda was speaking from inside of her. Had the Vala’s spirit faded into her when she entered...?  
  
“I have a mind to keep you, my little treasure,” Varda continued. “So that you can sing for me, like this, upon my desire...”  
  
Lúthien felt Varda’s physical presence swaying inside of her, impossibly deep within her, until the Vala brushed against her very core. Unable to hold back, Lúthien heard herself screaming, unsure if she was lost to pleasure or something else as Varda fingered the essence of her fluttering _fëa_. She was well aware of Varda’s thumb pressed against her clit, but the feeling was almost secondary compared to the intimacy of their connection internally. Lúthien had a sudden desire to abandon her physical body altogether and join her _fëa_ with Varda’s spirit, the energy of which she could feel so distinctly and so beautifully...  
  
“Yes, surrender to me...” Varda called, somewhere near to her _fëa_.  
  
Then, the Vala passed through her core and Lúthien climaxed. During her orgasm, the boundary between the physical and the spiritual blurred, until such distinctions mattered not at all. Lúthien felt her mind fade into a haze as electric and mystifying as Varda’s own energy. She passed into a state of unawareness...  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
The world settled.  
  
Lúthien felt a soft prickliness underneath her body. She realized she was laying down. On grass. Grass...? Yes, she remembered such a thing.  
  
Opening her eyes, Lúthien was greeted by the sight of a brightly lit sky, sun setting in the west. That meant she was somewhere in the east, outside of Aman...  
  
“Lúthien!” called a voice to her left that her heart recognized instantly.  
  
Beren stood before her, clothed in fresh garments (as was she, the woman realized in the back of her mind). “My love!” he cried, face alight with joy and realization. “We have been reborn in Middle-earth! Look, our bodies have been made anew...”  
  
She allowed him to pull her to her feet, unsteady as they were still. Taking a look around, Lúthien saw forests and grasslands on all sides. Somewhere in Ossiriand then?  
  
It mattered not. Here she was, Beren at her side. The deal she made with the Valar had been honored true. She squeezed Beren’s hands and smiled, nodding happily along with him.  
  
Yet still, the memory of a deep, unspoken pleasure still wafted around her _fëa_. With each passing second, the memory grew fainter and fainter, but Lúthien still remembered the vision of her breathtaking goddess, passing through her and around her...  
  
It had not been a dream. She was sure of it.  
  
“We are alive!” Beren cried, turning to face the west in the direction of the setting sun. “Praise be to Súlimo, and Elbereth on high!”  
  
Lúthien pressed a hand to her chest. Her _fëa_ fluttered once more, then relaxed.  
  
“Praise be to Elbereth,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I am a big fan of dark!Varda when it comes up. Here we have some predatory!Varda for amusement purposes. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
